Snapdragon
Snapdragon is the second plant obtained in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It emits a wall of flames that hits all zombies in a 3x2 area in front of it, and the 2 tiles above and below it. The fire deals 1.5 normal damage shots per hit and can thaw chilled or frozen enemies, along with relighting Explorer Zombie and Torchlight Zombies' torches and Prospector Zombies' dynamite sticks. As with Threepeater, Snapdragon attacks when a zombie or tombstone appears anywhere within its area of effect. Almanac Entry Snapdragons breathe fire that causes damage in 6 adjacent tiles. Special: damages all zombies in the 6 tiles in front of it Although the most powerful dragon in the plant kingdom, he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him. Sun cost: 150 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Snapdragon releases a powerful burst of fire in a 3x3 square in front of it, dealing 90 damages to all affected enemies. It will also instantly kill a Pharaoh Zombie, even if the pharaoh is still in its sarcophagus. Strategies Snapdragon is one of the first area of effect plants the player will obtain in the game, and can stay relevant in the later worlds. Its unique attack pattern allows for up to ten Snapdragons to stack their attack with each other, dealing great amounts of damage to low health zombies. This combined with Snapdragon's ability to hit multiple targets make Snapdragon a better choice than Bonk Choy for most zombies. As a column of Snapdragons deals as much damage as a column of Bonk Choys, yet can hit more targets and has better range. However, Snapdragon still shares a great weakness with Bonk Choy, albeit at a lesser degree: Its low range allows zombies that can crush or ignore defensive plants to have less trouble closing the distance and devastate the player's defense. Snapdragon also does not synergize well with ice-based plants as it can thaw enemies. In addition, it usually gets outclassed by Cold Snapdragon, which in addition to a slightly longer range above him and beneath it, can also slow down zombies. Snapdragon's Plant Food ability is quite notable compared to other plants'. Compared to Bonk Choy's, Snapdragon's deals more damage and has a more advantageous area placement, making Snapdragon a better choice when it comes to normal house defending as Bonk Choy's effect will be hindered by him hitting tiles further into your defense, which in fortunate conditions, will not be contested by zombies. Two Snapdragons placed in the second and fourth lane when linked by Tile Turnip in particular can cleanup most threats with the little issue with a single Plant Food. Because of its low effect range, Snapdragon should almost always be used in tandem with defensive plants. Infi-nut and Garlic stand out in particular - Infi-nut's Plant Food allows more Snapdragon to be placed in tiles normally reserved for defensive plants, and Garlic can create a Gloom-shroom-esque formation and protect Snapdragon. Slowing or stunning plants that are not ice-based such as Sap-fling, Stallia, Stunion and Kernel-pult can also buy more time for Snapdragon before the enemies can hurt it. Snapdragons are excellent counters against Barrel Roller Zombie, Shield Zombie, and Excavator Zombie as their attacks can bypass their objectives. Snapdragon can also be used against Chicken Wrangler Zombie as they can eliminate a large area of Zombie Chickens with each shot. Using Snapdragon in Frostbite Caves is very effective, as it can be planted behind a slider tile and function without the need of Garlic. However, Snapdragon can still be frozen, so freezing winds and Hunter Zombie can be a problem. In addition, Dodo Rider Zombie can easily bypass Snapdragons placed this way, so some support is needed, as well as, Ice Weasels can easily overwhelm Snapdragon as they take 2 hits to destroy. Some plants that go well with Snapdragons include Sap-fling, Spikerock, and Shrinking Violet. Sap-fling's slowing effect is not affected by fire-based attacks, allowing Snapdragon to get off more damage on zombies. Spikerocks will remove the concern of Imp Dragon Zombies in Arthur's Challenge, as well as weaken zombies, giving Snapdragon an easier time. Shrinking Violet works well with Snapdragon because it doubles the damage that zombies take, allowing Snapdragons to take advantage of their area of effect and their high damage output to wreak havoc among the zombies. In Endless Zones, Snapdragon can be used as a setup plant that can stop hordes of zombies early on. Their cheap sun cost and fast recharge, combined with their good DPS make them prime candidates to hold off early zombies while the player builds up his/her sun production. Unless you have other plants to kill them, avoid using Snapdragons in Arthur's Challenge when Imp Dragon Zombies are present, as they are immune to fire-based attacks. In addition, Snapdragon will have difficulty against Wizard Zombies as it lacks the necessary range to damage them before they can disable plants. However, that does not means that it will be useless, as Jester Zombie can't deflect its damage. Avoid using Snapdragon against Explorer Zombie, Prospector Zombie, and MC Zom-B as they can relight the former's torch and dynamite and the latter will destroy Snapdragon before they can even attack. Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Snapdragon's attack range can reach to the tile directly above it and below it, which is most noticeable when clearing out tombstones. *Planting ten Snapdragons in one level earns the player the achievement, "Dragon Age." *One of its costumes, a firefighter helmet, may be a reference to Lord Cinderbottom from Peggle Nights, another PopCap game. **The fireman helmet is also meant to be ironic, since firefighters try to stop fires while it literally fights with fire. *Its attack will hit all zombies in its range simultaneously, rather than hitting them once the flame reaches them as the animation implies. This trait is shared with Fume-shroom. *If it relights Explorer Zombie's torch while eating the Snapdragon, it will not be incinerated. *Although it breathes out fire, it can still be frozen in Frostbite Caves and cannot warm other plants. *Its head can be seen on the pole under the construction imps at the end of the Lost City Part 1 map. *Its 2015 Birthdayz costume is a reference to the cupcake from the song "Mr. Right" sang by the singer Kim Chiu. *An ice premium counterpart of this plant, Cold Snapdragon, was released along with the Jurassic Marsh - Part 2 Party teasers. *The top hat costume is iOS exclusive. *When using Plant Food on it, it gains wings, referring to its almanac entry. **In Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, it has wings, despite not being fed Plant Food. *It shares some traits with Bonk Choy and Cherry Bomb: **All of them have short attack range. **They all have a premium plant that can be considered an upgrade. (Cold Snapdragon, Grapeshot/Bombegranate, Wasabi Whip) These upgrade plants are also all immune to freezing. (Cold Snapdragon is naturally immune, Grapeshot/Bombegranate are instant-use plants, and Wasabi Whip is a thawing plant) **All of these plants cost 150 sun. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas plants